


A dream within a dream

by brinthie



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinthie/pseuds/brinthie
Summary: All Es has are her words. She hopes someday she'll be able to tell them to you.
Relationships: Es/Wanderer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A dream within a dream

In her dream, the colors are vibrant. They peek from beneath the glass windows into varying shades of purple and pink and orange, a whole palette of pastels that stains the cotton-candy clouds with their colors.

Es likes to watch you. Watch the sky's colors spill against the curve of your cheek, lashes fluttering as you pour over your notes. Ever the good kid, except for your lingering gazes to the outside that betray your wish to go forth and explore. Yours is a soul that should not be contained in these four walls, and yet you do. It's a shame, but it gives Es a moment to admire you, at the very least.

If asked, she'd deny harshly that her eyes are always drawn to your profile.  _ She was staring at the sky, was staring at the clouds, at the birds _ . Es already has words upon lies upon excuses ready at the tip of her tongue, for when you try to confront her about it —

Ah. Maybe that should be an _if._ _If_ you try to confront her about it. She's hyperly aware of you, of every movement and every action you take, even when her eyes stray away from you. And yet, _and yet,_ talking with you still seems like a distant dream within a dream. Es has never been a silent coveter, but this time, she thinks she'd rather love you from the silence of hell and watch the sunlight play across the expanse of your skin from a distance than try to gather the courage to talk to you.

Cowardice, perhaps. Her mind is a mess. It could be an excuse to say that she couldn't possibly ever find the right words to ever express her swirling emotions, but that isn't quite right either. She has her words and her ink and paper, after all. She has her letters, all tucked neatly into an envelope with your name written painstakingly on the cover, all awaiting the day when they finally find their way to whom they were written for. Es has no excuse, and yet she finds herself scrambling for one.

Eternity is a rather long time to wait out, so Es makes another promise to herself. One day, she'll find her courage to send all those letters to you. Just . . . not today. Not yet.  _ For now, _ she begs the gods and anyone who'd listen,  _ at least let her stay here in this moment and capture it for ages to come. _

But it's always just a dream, never to come to reality. Eventually she must wake to cold walls that reek of decaying grey and worn books. The scene is a dream, and yet the emotions remain steady, the ink on her fingertips stay, the unsent envelopes are still there.  _ One day;  _ the lie Es always tells herself, because one day is such a vague concept, the antithesis of promises. What if  _ one day _ you stop coming to visit her? Then these words will become her enemy, set to haunt her with visions of regret and what-ifs.

In this room, all alone, her thoughts are so easily drawn to darkness:  _ what if yesterday was the last day you'll ever visit, and she missed her chance? _ What if, what if, what if. Today as well, she will wait in her library, browsing through books more familiar to her than her own soul. Today as well, she'll delude herself with vague promises of a someday that might never come. Today as well, she'll have to say goodbye, eventually.

But, today as well, Es will have the chance to give you those letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Have an awesome day uwu ❣️❣️❣️


End file.
